The Marriage of Phineas & Isabella
by Dark Deception
Summary: This is my wedding fanfic for those Phineas/Isabella fanatics. It's more of a prequel to the Ferb/Gretchen Wedding fanfic.


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: Since Nintendo Maximus loved my Ferb/Gretchen wedding fanfic, I thought I'd do a wedding fanfic for another couple for the show. Thus, I decided to do a wedding fanfic on Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, or at this case, Phineas and Isabella Flynn. To say, this takes place a month before Ferb and Gretchen's wedding, just to give you a taste of what happened.

Dark Deception presents

A Phineas & Ferb fanfic:

The marriage of Phineas and Isabella

"Well Ferb, the day is finally here." Phineas Flynn said to his step-brother and best man. He wore a white tuxedo and a red bow that matched his hair. Why is he dressed up like that, you may ask? Well, he is marrying his soon-to-be Mrs. Flynn: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. "I can't believe the day finally came ever since the day you announced yours and Gretchen's engagement. I thought you'd liked Vanessa."

"Well, I was, until I learned the sickening truth, which caused me to dump her and confessed my love to Gretchen." Ferb told him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to take my place at the alter and wait for my bride." Phineas said as he leaves the chambers. "Wish me luck."

(---)

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" Isabella said to her squad, the Fireside Girls, as she squealed in joy. She was in her white wedding gown, with a pink trim on the bottom of her lower half on the dress. She wore a white bow, in place of a tiara, with a beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She puts on her Elbow-length-gloves and grabbed her bouquet of flowers, as she is getting married to her soon-to-be husband.

"It sure is, Isabella." Gretchen said, as she continued. "I can't wait for MY wedding as well! I'm only one month away from being married to Ferb!" she squealed as well. The rest of the Fireside girl all cheered giddily as they hugged their leader. Isabella had flashbacks about the day Phineas proposed to her, five months ago.

_**Flashback**_

Phineas was hanging around, waiting for his date to appear. He was fiddling around with a small, black, velvet box that contains something he will give to his girlfriend. "Aw, how am I supposed to say it to her?" Phineas said to himself.

Isabella walked up to him and asked the usual question she always asks. "What'cha doin'?" Phineas freaked out and turned around, only to see his girlfriend.

"Don't you scare me like that, Isabella!" He told her.

"So, what's that in your hand? Another one of your gizmos or something?" She asked.

"No. In fact, I wanted to tell you something." Phineas told her as he begins. "Isabella, we have been together to three months, and even though you're afraid of losing me, I thought I'd do something to make it, so you and I would stay together forever."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Isabella asked. Phineas stood on his one knee, and opened the box, containing an engagement ring, with a sapphire diamond that matches her eyes. Phineas held her hand and begins to pop the question.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" he then asks.

Isabella was shocked when she heard him asked it, like it's going to happen. Her eyes sparkled as she accepts. "Yes, Phineas Flynn, yes! Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for this day my whole life!" She kissed her now fiancé wildly in the lips. As Phineas returned the kiss, he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

_**Flashback end**_

Isabella continued to daydream about that glorious event. Milly, one of the Fireside Girls, looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh, Isabella, It's time."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Milly." Isabella said as she got back to reality. She then started walking to the front of the door that leads to where her husband-to-be is at. "Look out Phineas. You wife is here."

(---)

Phineas stood at the front of the congregation, as he looked at his step-brother, Ferb, his ring bearer, Jeremy Johnson, his sister, bridesmaid of his wife-to-be, and Jeremy's wife, Candace Johnson and Ferb's fiancé and maid of honor, Gretchen.

The Bridal Chorus began to blare throughout the church, which means to Phineas, his bride arrives. The door opened to revealed Isabella. She walked down the aisle and took her place beside her soon-to-be husband.

"Well, Isabella. This is it." Phineas whispered to his bride.

"We're going to be together forever." Isabella quietly replied to her groom.

The priest took his place on the podium and begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one single soul objected. Although someone coughed, it didn't break the happy union in any way. The priest sighed in relief as he continues.

"Phineas Flynn, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?"

"I do." Phineas said as his eyes focuses on his bride.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Phineas Flynn? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?

"I do." Isabella said as her eyes focuses on her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Phineas and Isabella both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Jeremy, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Phineas took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"What have I to give you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be my wife." Phineas then slid the wedding ring on Isabella's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"What have I to give you, Phineas Flynn?  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be my husband." Isabella then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Phineas's ring finger.

"Now, Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Phineas then recited his vows first.

"I came to this place today as a man standing along; I will walk from it by your side.  
Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I commit myself to you as your husband."

Isabella then recited her vows.

"I came to this place today as a woman standing along; I will walk from it by your side.  
Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Phineas Flynn, I commit myself to you as your wife."

Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The priest spoke.

Phineas lifted Isabella's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the priest smiled and proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Phineas Flynn."

The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as Phineas picked her up by the threshold and carried her to the limousine. They got in, although he let his bride in first, and are being driven off to the site of the reception.

**The End**

A/N: The priest's spiel on this fanfic is different from the spiel from Ferb and Gretchen's wedding. Read, Review and Respect.


End file.
